yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 087
Rescue Kiryu! The Town of Wandering Duelists is the eighty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Yusei Fudo ventures to bring Kalin Kesler back, but he dared to be on the side of the guy opposing Kalin. Yusei tries to tell Kalin that he came to help him. However, all Kalin gives him is a cold reply saying that he's forgotten what "satisfaction" is. Thus, the Duel between Yusei and Kalin begins.]] Featured Duels Yusei VS. Kalin Kalin's Turn Kalin draws and summons "Infernity Randomizer" (ATK: 900), he places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Yusei's Turn Yusei summons "Speed Warrior" (ATK: 900), he then equips it with "Fighting Spirit" increasing "Speed Warrior's" ATK by 300 × the number of monsters on Kalin's field. Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double its Original ATK (ATK: 2100). Yusei attacks "Infernity Reloader" with "Speed Warrior" and destroys it, Kalin then activates "Infernity Reflector" allowing him to Special Summon "Infernity Reloader" (ATK: 900) and inflict 1000 damage to Yusei's Life Points (Kalin: 2800 Life Points, Yusei: 3000 Life Points). Yusei places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Kalin's Turn Kalin places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, he then activates the effect of "Infernity Reloader" allowing him to draw 1 card from his deck and if its a monster he discards it to inflict damage to Yusei equal to its Level × 200. Kalin draws "Infernity Destroyer", so Yusei loses 1200 Life Points (Yusei: 1800 Life Points). Kalin then ends his turn. Yusei's Turn Yusei summons "Max Warrior" (ATK: 1800), he then attacks "Infernity Reloader" with "Max Warrior", he then activates "Max Warrior's" effect increasing its ATK by 400 (ATK: 2200) (Kalin: 1500 Life Points). Kalin activates "Damage Gate" which lets him Special Summon "Infernity Beetle" (ATK: 1200). Yusei attacks "Infernity Beetle" with "Speed Warrior" and destroys it, he then uses the effect of "Fighting Spirit" to prevent "Speed Warrior" from being destroyed. Yusei ends his turn. Kalin's Turn Kalin draws and activates "Zero - Max" which allows him to Special Summon "Infernity Destroyer" from his Graveyard" (ATK: 2300) and destroy all monsters on Yusei's field that has lower ATK than it. Kalin ends his turn. Yusei's Turn Yusei summons "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300) and uses its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (DEF: 400). Since Yusei controls a Tuner Monster he can Special Summon "Boost Warrior" from his Hand (DEF: 200). Yusei then sends "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (ATK: 2300), the effect of "Junk Warrior" activates increasing its ATK by the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters on the field (ATK: 2600). Yusei then activates the effect of "Boost Warrior" increasing the ATK of "Junk Warrior" by 300 (ATK: 2900). Yusei attacks "Infernity Destroyer" with "Junk Warrior" and destroys it (Kalin: 900 Life Points). Kalin activates the effect of "Infernity Avenger" to Special Summon it from his Graveyard (DEF: 0) and increase its Level to the level of "Infernity Destroyer" (Level: 6). :Continued next episode... Ending Credits The ending credits for the episode is shown to be distinct. Instead of the usual ending video, it shows the voice actors for Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Paradox. This in light of promoting the Tenth Anniversary movie awaiting its debut next year.